Heaven and Hell
by Neytiri1234
Summary: What happens when an angel and a demon make a deal?
1. Chapter 1

The forest sat quietly waiting for them to come, an angel and a dark butler. The ancient tree in the middle of the forest was waiting for the return of them.

* * *

The golden gates looked as cold as icy iron. As Christine looked at the gate, a shiver iced its way down her spine. God made the gate to keep her isolated from Castiel and Micheal. She gripped the icy bars and let the tears that welled in her eyes run free. Her gilded wings drooped in her sadness. Being locked up away from the one she cares about hurt her so deeply that nothing could cut out her hate for Him that boiled in her heart.

Then she found that she wasn't sad anymore but angry and the tears were no longer ones of sadness but ones of hatred towards God. Christine decided to grip the bars and attempted to break them. Through her hands, she felt her anger burning as if it was melting the bars. But it was melting the bars, so she had let go of the bars and found that fire was burning from her hands so she focused more of her energy on the fire in her hands and it grew bigger and brighter. Then she moved her hands toward the gate and the gold kept melting. Soon she made a hole big enough for her to walk through.

Once she passed through the threshold, she unfurled her wings and flew to where heaven opened to the world below. Christine was free, for the first time in a few centuries. As soon as she passed through the passage to the world below, Michael flew underneath her and thrusted his sword in her heart. Then Michael pulled his sword out of her and she fell to the earth.

* * *

As she laid on the side of a road, bleeding into the earth, a dark figure knelt beside her. The figure scooped her back and head up and put her on his lap.

"I can heal you, if you wish it," said a manly voice coming from the direction of the figure. "But you will have to make a dark deal with me."

"I am an angel; I have not known of anything dark in my lifetime except the demons that tread on the earth," Christine said.

"I'm indeed a demon but not one who would hurt you. Alas that would be no good to me. I want to aid you, to serve you, since it was God…," he spat, "who locked you away and then told Michael to slay you."

"But…," whispered Christine as life started to leave her angelic body.

"You are growing weak and soon you will be dead. What say you?"

"Yes," she cried faintly. "Yes."

"As you wish," he said as he laid his hands upon her wound.

Pain seared through her body as her began to heal her.

"The pain is natural," he said. "There you are, good as new. Now pledge your angelic soul and heart to me for it shall be mine when you leave this life."

"It shall be yours once I know your name for it is with your name I shall call you mine," said Christine.

"And I will mark you as mine once I know your, sweet angel. You have the perfect angelic face. Then again, I, myself though from Hell, have wanted to see the God who casted Lucifer into the very pits of Hell."

"Then we are in agreement for we shall mark each other as for the other in exchange of the each other's name," stated Christine.

"Of course, the name I was called before was Sebastian, but I am willing to take another name for you if you wish it so.'

"I like the name Sebastian. I am called Christine."

"Then, Christine, I shall remain Sebastian for you, as long as you remain Christine.'

"I shall."

"Then come Christine, let us transform the world into our playground."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian held out his hand to Christine. Alas, Christine hesitated; how could she trust him, a demon after all. Then again, Michael basically tried to kill her because she tried to escape her isolation. He was the only being whom she felt as though she could trust with her immortal life.

So she, slowly, extended her hand to meet his. Once their hands touched fire burned on her skin and his. He withdrew his hands to cover his face. She swung her and to cover her shoulder. The burning sensation slowly started to fade away as soon as they released each other's hands. Christine drew her hand away from her shoulder and saw a mark had been etched in her skin.

"Oh, Sebastian," cried Christine.

"We marked each other with our own symbols and markings," said Sebastian.

Then his markings faded away.

"Your markings…," said Christine.

"They will appear and disappear just like yours can," interrupted Sebastian.

"Oh, of course, that makes sense."

"Now let us find somewhere to settle."

"Yes, lets."

They took each other's hand and walked down the road, where she fell. Christine, then, told Sebastian to go ahead to see if there was a place that they could stay. So Sebastian left her but she kept on walking.

"Cas, where are we?" asked Sam.

"Yes, where are we, Cas?" asked Dean.

"Just continue on this road. I have to find her body whether its dead or dying," said Castiel.

"Who is she?" asked Dean.

"She is someone very important to me and I need to find her," stated Castiel.

"Is she an angel?" asked Sam.

"She is an angel and her gilded wings show her strength and power. It was Michael who was nervous that she might try to dethrone God. So he asked God to lock her away from the rest of the angels so she couldn't be swayed by others," explained Castiel, "but the real reason behind his request she had fallen in love with another angel."

"Who was the angel?" asked Sam and Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Me. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me," said Castiel.

"Castiel!" cried Dean turning around to face Castiel.

"What?" asked Castiel.

"You actually loved someone," said Sam.

"Dean! Watch the road!" shouted Castiel.

As soon as Castiel said that, Dean slammed on the brakes, stopping the Impala inches away from hitting a woman. Dean climbed out of the car and walked over to the woman.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked Dean.

"I'm fine," she said, "just waiting for my butler to return."

"Would you like us to wait with you?"

"Certainly, company is nice when one is lonely."

"Okay, name's Dean. My brother Sam is in the car along with Castiel, an angel."

"Who is the angel?"

"Castiel, why?"

"You need to get away from me. I want nothing to do with him."

"Why? What has he ever done to you?"

"He has done nothing and yet everything to me."

"Hey, he is not going to hurt you. I won't allow it."

"Really?"

"Really, I won't allow it."

She didn't know if she could trust him but then again Sebastian wasn't there to protect her. What else could she do, run away, burn him, freeze him, bury him, or hurl him away. She had to take a chance.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Alright then, Cas, can you come here?"

Castiel and Sam got out of the Impala and walked towards Dean and the woman. But the woman started to back up as Castiel came closer.

"Don't come any closer to me," demanded the woman.

"Christine, I just want to be with you but…," said Castiel.

"You let Michael lock me away because he was jealous of you," interrupted Christine.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing. Sebastian!" screamed Christine.

A dark figure appeared beside Christine.

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Dean.

"Since I am one hell of a butler, I came from down the road because of my contract with Castiel's beloved Christine," said Sebastian with a smile.

"You didn't. Please tell me that you didn't make a deal with this Hellsporn demon," pleaded Castiel.

"She did," said Sebastian.

His eyes changed to his demon eyes, which gleamed in the blackness of the starless night. Castiel fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. Christine walked over to him. She laid her hand on his slumped shoulder. Castiel raised his head from his hands and looked up at her with eyes glazed with tears.

"Castiel," Christine said, kneeling down beside him, "I shall always care about you till the end of time itself."

"I never meant to make you feel the way that you do. I care about you a lot and I am so sorry for what has happened to you," cried Castiel in a soft, quiet voice.

"I believe you, Castiel, but you must forget about me just as I need to forget about you," she said as she forced back the tears that welled in her eyes.

Before Castiel could reply to her statement, she got up and walked beside Sabastian, her butler.

"Goodbye, Castiel," said Christine as a tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
